Enlisted
by RadeliaPotter
Summary: Harry's been enlisted... but to do what? Draco's story about how he was seduced by the Boy-Who-Lived! SLASH H/D


**Title:** Enlisted

**Rating:** R for language and sexual situations

**Summary:** Harry has been enlisted... but for what? Draco's tale of how he was seduced by the Boy-Who-Lived.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. Please do not sue me. I just like to mess with their minds a little. That's all. No money is being made.

**A/N:** I wrote this a long time ago when I didn't feel like working on my work in school, but I completely forgot about it until I went through one of my notebooks today and found it! It's PWP, but it's good anyhow! Who doesn't like reading a PWP once in a while? Anywho, this is Draco's POV and he is telling the story about he was seduced by Harry. Includes aggressive!Harry. On with the lemony goodness!

I never termed myself to be a lonely person. I have friends. I have mother. Why do people insist on telling me that I am a lonely person? Because I don't let people get too close? Hell, I don't even let people touch me. What's wrong with that? Why would anybody in their right minds want somebody touching them, even in the most obscure manner? They're probably all trying to cop a feel. What's attached to me, belongs to me. And nobody else is allowed to touch it, but me.

Not that I _like_ to touch myself...

But really, what's wrong with all these hormone driven students? All of them making their nightly trips to the Astronomy tower; snogging and groping... I don't get it.

Everybody in my house knows about my sexual activity... or lack thereof. But in the other three houses, it has somehow got around that I am some sort of pimp. Now that, _that_ is hilarious. And of course, I don't want to disappoint. I'll play it up with all the girls and even let them touch my arm playfully, but that's as far as it goes.

That's as far as it's always gone, up until a week ago that is.

I had been sort of rethinking my beliefs on letting people touch me. Everywhere I looked, there were boys with girlfriends, girls with boyfriends, boys with boyfriends, and girls with girlfriends. And I realised that practically everybody had somebody. Crabbe even had Millicent Bulstrode for Merlin's sake. Millicent Bulstrode!

That big ape threatened to beat me up once and as much as I hate to admit it, she did. Really! The nerve of her! Not even Crabbe and Goyle would try to beat me up. They aren't that stupid. They know what I'd do to them. But Bulstrode... you can't hex her. She's a girl. Really.

Whatever doctor delivered her and said it was a girl didn't know what he was talking about. Who was that mustache fooling anyway?

Anyway, even Pansy has given up on me. She's with Blaise now. Not that I'm complaining. Going to the Yule Ball with her in fourth year was sheer torture. She wouldn't stop touching me! And then there's Weasley and Granger. They've been together since fifth year. Me and the rest of the school never thought that would last. But I've heard from the Head Boy that the Head Girl's chambers are very well used indeed.

Oh, bad mental image! The Weasel and the Mudblood... mass producing. Disgusting. If you don't mind, I won't talk about that again. It brings about too many horrific mental pictures.

And so, I've realised that if the Mudbloods are even getting it on, there must be something wrong with me. I tried scoping out all the single girls left that would be doable. But nobody appealed to me. And then I started to wonder... would boys appeal to me more? I hadn't even pondered that thought for more than five minutes when it happened.

My turning point. The Great Revelation. The Great Humberto meets Little Houdini. ::snigger:: Naturally, I'm the Great Humberto.

Wait. Before I tell you _the_ moment, I have to tell you about my day. So, I got up, went to breakfast... okay, so I admit, nothing interesting happened until double potions in the afternoon.

As you may have already guessed, Snape, the sadistic potions master pairs Potter and I together. How cliché. As much as I admire my Head of House, I swear he gets off on seeing Potter and me together. He gets that smirk on his face and a weird glitter in his eyes as if saying, 'oh yes, I've been waiting for this all week. Now get down on the floor and snog each other's brains out.'

So, Potter and I were making a potion together and I happened to drop my pestle on the floor. "I'll get it," Potter says, but I don't pay him any heed. I don't want the dirty Gryffindor touching my things. I grabbed it just as he grabbed half my pestle and half of my hand. I had every intention of looking up at him to scowl and say something cutting so he would let go. He was touching me. Not only was my pestle contaminated but my hand was now as well. But when I looked up, there he was. _Right_ there. I could feel his breath on my mouth and the only part of his face that was in focus were his eyes. And they were giving me that look.

You know... _that_ look.

My heart literally stopped. Potter actually _wanted_ to snog me. Then he let go of the pestle and moved his hand up my arm. The pestle dropped from my hand and hit the floor. I barely registered the noise it made. His eyes grew mischievous. I wondered what he was playing at. His index finger was now tracing a line down my front and stopped just above my waist line. He gave a deep chuckle.

"I've been enlisted," he whispered huskily. And it was really husky. I could feel it vibrating in my body. "Meet me on the seventh floor in front of the scarlet tapestry with the lion. Midnight."

He broke eye contact with me and picked up my pestle. "You'll be needing that," he tells me quite calmly. He speaks as if nothing happened! And what in the world in the name of all that is magical did he mean by, 'I've been enlisted?' Well, needless to say, I thought Potter had fallen completely off his rocker. I paced my room for the rest of the day. I skipped dinner. I declined an invitation to go to a party. It was a Friday after all. By the time it was almost twelve, I had worn a rut in the floor and my feet were pretty sore. But I thought, since I didn't want to sit, I might as well go out into the hall and make my way up to the seventh floor. I could always turn back if I changed my mind. But I was so caught up in deciding whether or not to just turn around again, that I didn't notice when I started to pass the tapestry right up. I did notice it when a hand grabbed me and pulled me roughly behind it.

My attacker muffled my girlish scream with their hand. Lucky for me, they didn't realise that it was going to be girlish. I never would have lived that down.

"Do you not know how to follow directions or are you just stupid?" a harsh voice whispered in my ear.

"I wasn't paying attention," I had said feebly in return. My attacker, who I could only assume was Potter, continued to pull me roughly across a darkened room. For once, I was glad the stupid Gryffindor was with me, otherwise, I'd be bumping my shins into everything. Bruises are not becoming on a Malfoy. My legs were safe, but from the way he was gripping my arm, there was sure to be bruises on my arms. I yanked my arm away.

"Enough with the manhandling, Potter!" I snarled. A hand clamped over my mouth and his other arm snaked around my waist. I could feel his hot breath tickling my face. Quite against what my brain was telling me, my body seemed to like Potter being so close. 'Wrong, wrong, wrong!' my brain chanted.

"Shut up!" my body hissed back.

While my body and brain were fighting, Potter was speaking again in a hushed whisper. "Would you keep your voice down? Do you want to have Ron and Hermione come out here? Which I might add, they'll be wearing next to nothing."

"OK! OK! Stop! I'll be quiet! Where is here, anyway?"

"We're in the common room of the Head Boy and Girl. It's right next to Gryffindor tower."

"Okay..." I said slowly. "And why exactly am I here? I'm certainly not a Gryffindor or Head Boy."

"And I fit both of those categories. Come on. Let's go in my room." He took my hand and opened a door that had a faint light drifting from beneath it. When I saw the inside, my mouth dropped and it took me a couple moments to remember who I was. I'm a Malfoy. And dammit, Malfoy's do NOT stare with their mouths hanging open like a Crabbe or Goyle. Hell, they don't even need to be surprised to have that look on their face. It's ever present.

There was a large double four poster in the atrocious Gryffindor colours. There was a desk, a wardrobe that was as large as mine at home, and that was saying something. Two plush chairs and a table in front of a roaring fire. And a large table where at least ten people could be seated comfortably to study. There was even a whole wall of books. Not to mentions the view was bloody brilliant. The lake was right underneath the window. With the reflection of the sky on the water, it looked like there was an endless amount of sky. The moon was shining brightly and the stars were twinkling innocently down at me. I felt Potter's arms come around my waist and his breath tickled my ear when he spoke.

"You like it? This is my favourite spot at night."

"Hmm... it is nice. I've been in Snape's quarters before and this room is definitely a lot better. His rooms are so cramped." A soft chuckle sounded in my ear and sent shivers down my spine.

"The perks of being the heir of Gryffindor. I'm the only one who can get through that tapestry. Hermione and Ron come in through the Common room in Gryffindor tower unless I'm with them."

My mind was buzzing. _Heir of Gryffindor?_ I turned around and stared at him. "You're the heir of Gryffindor?"

"Why are you so surprised? I was under the impression that everybody knew. It was all everybody was talking about fifth year."

"Oh, well... I was preoccupied that year. I didn't hear anything." A long silence followed and I knew what he was thinking. Poor Malfoy. Damn him and his pity. I never even liked my father anyhow. The only thing he was good for was getting me things that I wanted. He got what he deserved in the end.

"I'm sorry about your father. He didn't deserve that." I turned back to the window. I didn't like to talk about it. Speaking about somebody's death wasn't something I usually wanted to speak about.

"Just never mind, Potter. I don't want your pity because I don't need it. I hated my father and I still do.... So, did you just move into these rooms this year then?"

"No. Middle of fifth year. Mione moved in this year though. These rooms are impenetrable. I can lock the door to the common room so not even Hermione can get through. Dumbledore thought it best for me."

Again his arms wrapped around me and pulled me to him. Before I could even start wondering what the purpose was of this visit, Potter pressed his lips to my neck. I failed miserably to suppress the moan that escaped me when he started to run his tongue in a wet line down my neck. "You're walking on a thin line here, Potter. I never let people touch me."

"I know. Like I said before... I've been enlisted."

"What the fuck do you mean, 'you've been enlisted? Stop speaking in riddles here!"

"I'm not. I've... Been... Enlisted." Between each word, he kissed my neck and took a small step around me until he was directly in front of and was nibbling and sucking on my ear lobe. "Mmm... you taste good. Kind of like - mint and pine needles... and sweat." His hands started to roam up my shirt while he continued to make bite marks on my neck.

"Stop - touching... m... me, Potter," I muttered feebly. His low chuckle vibrated against my body and sent a shock wave to my groin.

"If you didn't want this, you would have run away screaming by now."

Another laugh emanated from his mouth as he looked up into my eyes. "Draco - Don't - You - Dare - Touch - Me -Malfoy _wants_ Harry Potter to touch him inappropriately."

He pushed me onto the bed making me give a cry of surprise, not only because I was caught off guard but because _this_ Harry Potter was turning me on. This Harry Potter who never reared his ugly head, or rather, sexy head. I came to the horrible conclusion then that I liked aggressive!Harry. And Harry knew it. To be more exact, he could feel it pressing against his thigh. Sometimes, I wish I was a girl so that I wouldn't have this very obvious problem.

Potter smirked. Another thing that was a complete turn-on, and went straight down. "Are you ready to run away? Or are you going to stay? Either way I'm betting that you'll be screaming. If you'll stay, it'll be a much more pleasurable kind of scream..."

I stared into his emerald eyes that were full of lust. I so desperately wanted to get out of there. Nobody would touch me. Especially not Potter. "Convince me," I found myself saying, much to both of our surprise. A wicked gleam entered his eyes.

"I think I can do that."

And he leaned down and captured my mouth with his. His tongue danced out and ran across my lips. I felt my mouth open willingly and I gasped when our tongues touched for the first time. It was nothing like I ever imagined a kiss to be. I always thought that it would be all slobbery, like how Weasley usually was. And that the breath to be worse than that giant oaf's dog, Fang. And the thought of having another tongue in my mouth had always made me shudder.

But it wasn't like that at all. Oh yes, it was wet, but it wasn't like diving into a pool. And yes, I could taste his breath but it was pleasant, like he had been drinking pumpkin juice and eating chocolate. And oh, it made me want more of him. I wrapped my hands behind his neck and head and pulled him down on me. Our kiss became bruising and I was starting to feel light headed. Whether it was from lack of oxygen or the kiss, I didn't know.

He pressed his own erection onto mind and I felt and heard an unearthly moan escape from me again. He broke the kiss and looked at me with those green eyes filled with desire and I knew mine looked the same. Harry started to rub our erections together slowly. "Convinced yet?" he asked huskily.

"No... I need more," I breathed out.

"That's what I thought."

He ripped my shirt off of my body and lowered his mouth to my nipples. He nipped and teased, making me moan countless times. I began to run my hands up his sides, pulling his shirt over his head. I tried rolling on top of him but he wasn't having it. I groaned in frustration and I felt him grin against my navel as he searched it with his tongue.

"Patience," he whispered. He started to move down my legs, slowly pulling my trousers off, making sure to run his fingertips along the inside of my thighs as he went. He paid special attention to every part of my leg and sucked on my toes. He started to move up my right leg and licked, kissed, and nibbled my inner thighs. All I knew right then and there was that this was the best feeling I've ever had. I didn't care that it took somebody touching me to elicit these kinds of emotions from me. I wanted release. And I wanted Potter to give it to me.

"Harry!" I moaned out when he licked my perineum. "Please, I need... Oh gods please, Harry." I had my eyes shut tight and felt his presence over me. I looked up to see his beautiful green eyes staring down into my own silver eyes.

"Are you sure, Draco?"

"Yes! Please, Harry!"

The infuriating boy smirked and took my mouth in a slow, passionate kiss. He pulled away before I could press against him harder. He ran a tongue down my chest and when his mouth closed around me, I screamed. I'm not sure, but I think it may have been along the lines of, 'Harry! You fuckin' sex god!'

Every time he took me further into his mouth until finally I felt the tip of my manhood touch the back of his throat. And surprisingly, he didn't gag. I felt like I was falling further and further into a deep black hole. My breathing became erratic and I grabbed the only thing available to me. Which happened to be Harry's hair. Stars exploded in my eyes when I went over the edge. Vaguely, I felt Harry making a trail of kisses up my chest. He gave me a lingering kiss and I could taste myself on him. He wrapped his arms around me and I started to come back to my senses.

"Potter... you're not going to live to see tomorrow."

I tried to make myself sound threatening but I was so satiated, it came out in a sigh.

"Hmm... why's that Malfoy?"

Even as I said it, I snuggled further into his embrace. "You're touching me."

"Mmm... I am. It's nice." And that's when I realised... his erection was sticking into my thigh. I moaned softly and took his mouth into a passionate kiss. He deepened it and pressed his body into mine. I pushed him onto his back as I felt my flesh growing again. I gave marks on his neck and down his chest. I laid on him and pressed our manhood together. Air escaped through his teeth and he pulled me down for another bruising kiss. Our bodies rocked together creating a lot of friction. His body tensed up and he threw his head back. I couldn't help but watch as he came. His eyes were scrunched tight and his mouth open in an O.

"Draco!" He said my name in such a way that no one else had before. It was a breathless, quivering and erotic sound and it sounded so good coming from him. I felt my own body tense up again and I felt like I was falling and being picked up at the same time. I shuddered and came with a loud moan that sounded vaguely like, 'Harry.'

I collapsed onto his sweaty body and closed my eyes. I felt him roll us onto our sides and we entangled our limbs around each other. I sighed contentedly when he covered my face with soft kisses.

"Was that my pay back for touch you, Draco? Because I honestly can't complain." I planted a small kiss on his neck.

"I'm too tired to be thinking about revenge right now, Harry. But don't worry. You'll get yours."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

We laid in silence for a while and just as I was falling asleep, I remembered something and knew I would have to ask now. "Harry?"

"Hmm?" he asked sleepily.

"Are you going to tell me what you were enlisted to do?" I saw a devilish smile cross his face from the dying embers of the fire.

"Well, as you well know, most Slytherins are very observant and will do whatever they can to help one of their own out. They've um... been planning a birthday present for you that you'd never forget. They came to me for help since they knew you wouldn't go for anybody else. They - enlisted me."

A slow dawning horror came upon me. "You mean..."

"Happy birthday, Draco!" he said happily and kissed me deeply. Thoughts swirled in my mind as we continued kissing. _My own house mates did this to me! NO, for me. They knew you needed a good shag. And oh..._ Harry started to kiss down my chest again. _Did they ever pick the right person._

But Potter wasn't going to get off that easy. Oh no. He'd get his. Just like I said. Potter wasn't the only one looking forward to it. I smirked as he continued doing wonderful things to my body. He didn't know. I didn't need anybody else to.

I just enlisted myself.

**A/N:** So, what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me! 


End file.
